


More Teeth

by CJCroen1393



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Film Fic, homunculi as prehistoric animal characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJCroen1393/pseuds/CJCroen1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward and Alphonse Elric are sent to a cool new theme park called "Jurassic World" to spend time with their Aunt Riza. But Riza is currently overseeing the creation of a new dinosaur for the park, who soon proves to be too powerful for anyone's own good...</p><p>Based on a Tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bury the Hatchling

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna wait until I was done with "My Little Jurassic Park" (which I will finish, BTW) but I just had to do a Jurassic World spoof, so I started this. The first chapter, as a result, will be fairly short. My inspiration was a cool post on tumblr here: http://sofiakkuma.tumblr.com/post/122478219134/jurassic-world-au-roy-and-riza-as-owen-and-claire  
> Thank you, Sofiakkuma!
> 
> Also, I'm just gonna give the casting, just to get it outta the way:  
> Roy Mustang=Owen Grady  
> Riza Hawkeye=Claire Dearing  
> Alphonse Elric=Gray Mitchell  
> Edward Elric=Zach Mitchell  
> Grumman=Simon Masrani  
> Maes Hughes=Barry  
> Jean Havoc=Lowery Cruthers  
> Sheska=Vivian Krill  
> General Raven=Vic Hoskins  
> King Bradley=Dr. Henry Wu  
> Maria Ross=Zara Young  
> Olivier Mira Armstrong=Katashi Hamada  
> Trisha Elric=Karen Mitchell  
> Van Hohenheim=Scott Mitchell  
> Winry Rockbell=Kalista  
> Pride=Indominus Rex ("Superbius Rex")  
> Greed=Tyrannosaurus rex  
> Envy=Mosasaurus hoffmanni  
> Lust=Pteranodon longiceps  
> Gluttony=Dimorphodon macronyx
> 
> The raptors will be original characters.

Isla Amestria, 2015.

Two eggs were situated in a laboratory. It was time for them to hatch.

The first one to hatch exposed a tiny creature with scaly skin and sharp teeth in its mouth. Its large eyes opened.

One long-fingered, dexterous hand emerged from the egg as well and the fingers twitched swiftly as its eyes darted repeatedly.

It was frightened. 

It was hungry.

It wanted to destroy.

\-------------------------------------------------------

A computer screen was visible over the animals. Behind the glass of a two-way mirror nearby was an old scientist. He watched the creature as it emerged from its egg and slithered onto the table. The pitiful creature cried out for food, warmth, comfort, all those things it would not be given.

The scientist smirked.

"Welcome to the world, Superbius Rex."

To be continued...


	2. Welcome to Jurassic World!

Trisha Elric smiled as she packed up the minivan. Her husband had already gotten the boys' things in their bags and was prepared to drive them to the airport.

"Al!" called out Trisha, "Come on, we're gonna be late!"

Alphonse Elric was sitting in his room, looking through a dinosaur view finder. Trisha walked in with a smile.

"Alphonse, let's go," she said, "You wouldn't wanna miss your flight would you?"

Al smiled and followed his mother out. Outside, he saw his brother Edward and their friend (and Ed's girlfriend) Winry Rockbell talking.

"I wish I could go with you guys!" said Winry.

"You gonna miss me too much?" asked Ed with a smirk.

"No," said Winry, looking annoyed, "the park looks like fun! And there's so much amazing technology!"

"You're such a gearhead." laughed Ed.

"I wish I could go," Winry said, ignoring Ed's comment, "but Grandma says I need to help out at the workshop."

"Al and I will take plenty of pictures of your precious technology, Winry." said Ed smiling, "We'll see you in a week."

Winry smiled as she and Ed hugged and said goodbye. 

"Hurry up, Ed!" shouted his father.

Ed smiled and waved goodbye to Winry as he headed into the car, sitting next to Alphonse.

\------------------

"You boys are gonna have so much fun on this trip!" said Trisha, smiling at her sons, "And remember: If something chases you, _run_."

The boys chuckled at her joke as she hugged Al and patted Ed on the head affectionately. The boys left for their plane.

Once they were out of earshot, their father muttered "So much for our last family breakfast."

Trisha glared at him. He changed the subject.

"Did you call your sister?"

"Straight to voicemail as usual."

\------------------

After the flight, Ed and Al boarded a ferry. Al was babbling about the park as usual.

"When they first opened they had six species," he said cheerfully, "Now they have nine herbivores and eight carnivores!" 

"Uh huh." said Ed, looking uninterested. Ed wasn't a big fan of dinosaurs like his brother was. His was a family of scientists, with Al being an animal-lover (getting the highest grades in biology class at school) and their friend Winry loving technology and mechanics, but Ed was more of a chemistry fan. A technologically advanced dinosaur theme park wasn't exactly a venue for such sciences. Ed's other interests didn't really fit with the park either. Unless you counted eating.

"Look!" said Al, pointing to the ever approaching island.

As they got off the ferry and onto the landing, they heard an announcer saying "Welcome to Isla Amestria, home of Jurassic World!" over a loud speaker in several different languages. The brothers looked around for their aunt, but couldn't find her. Soon enough, they saw their names on a plaque held by a tall, serious looking woman with short black hair. She was wearing a white shirt and coat with black pants.

"Where's Aunt Riza?" asked Ed as he and Al approached the woman, who proceeded to place the plaque into her large orange handbag.

"My name is Maria Ross," she said in a dour tone of voice, "I'm your aunt's personal assistant. Follow me, please."

Maria took the brothers to the monorail, where they were taken to the main park. Al, overcome with excitement, decided to run to the front of the monorail and look at the park's gate. A towering gate with the words "JURASSIC WORLD" written in big blocky letters loomed over them and opened to welcome the monorail inside.

"You are to meet your aunt at three fifteen this afternoon," said Maria as they entered the monorail station. She looked ahead to see that Al had already begun running ahead of them. 

"Can he slow down?" she asked in exasperation.

"No." said Ed as the two of them followed an increasingly frantic Alphonse up the escalator.

"Come on!" he shouted.

\------------------

They finally made it to the hotel. Maria, looking as though she had just run a marathon, dropped her bag on one of the beds and said "Your aunt has given you VIP passes, so you can see all the attractions without waiting in line."

"Let's go!" said Al.

"Ms. Ross said we need to wait," said Ed, flopping lazily onto one of the beds with a yawn.

"I don't wanna wait anymore!" shouted Al as he opened the balcony door and stood out on the balcony with a broad grin on his face. The entirety of the park was right there in front of him and it was beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little update to this fic, just because.


	3. As the Jurassic World Turns

In the top floor elevator of Jurassic World's Innovation Center, a young woman with long blond hair was preparing for a meeting. She looked down at her watch and frowned.

 _Five minutes late_ , she thought, _Remember to remain professional._

As the doors opened, she could see the park's investors. She put on a smile.

"Welcome to Jurassic World."

\----------------------------

Riza Hawkeye was Jurassic World's operations manager. Hired to work there by her grandfather, the park's owner, Riza had taken on her position with great pride. In her years as manager, the park was a success, making more money per year than any other theme park in the world. But over time, things had been changing. The park hadn't been making as much money as it had before and guests who had only come once or twice never came back again.

"Dinosaurs just aren't as exciting as they were when I was a kid," Riza had once overheard a father tell his daughter, "They used to be these beautiful, mysterious things, but now you can pay a measly fifty dollars to see 'em for real."

Riza had heard this and similar statements all over the park. Public interest had been dwindling. They needed to do something more. The public just wasn't impressed by dinosaurs anymore.

"Twenty years ago," said Riza to the investors, "de-extinction was right up there with magic. Nowadays, a child looks at a Stegosaurus like an elephant from the city zoo. Now our attractions are still popular but consumers want them bigger. Louder. More teeth. So we have provided." She allowed herself a grin. "The Superbius Rex. Our first genetically modified hybrid."

"How did you get two different types of dinosaurs to...?" said an investor, making gestures with his hands. 

"The Superbius wasn't bred," said a voice from behind, "He was designed."

They turned to see an older gentleman, with a moustache, dark hair and an eyepatch. Dr. King Bradley. Bradley had been a member of Jurassic World's team since the beginning. He was the head of the genetics company InGen. He had lost one of his eyes in an incident involving a rogue Pteranodon.

"He will be fifty feet long when fully grown," said Dr. Bradley, "Bigger than the T. rex."

"Everytime we've unveiled a new attraction attendance has spiked," said Riza with a grin, "Worldwide news coverage, celebrity visitors. But now a whole new frontier has opened up. We have learned more in the past decade from genetics than a century of digging up bones. And the Superbius Rex is our proudest achievement yet."

"When will he be ready?" asked an enthusiastic investor.

"He already is." said Bradley, ominously.

\----------------------------

In the large paddock that housed the Superbius Rex, a supervisor and a worker both watched the dinosaur. It was a strange beast, not very dinosaur-like. It looked more like some sort of dragon. 

"What do you think it eats?" asked the worker, Majhal.

"Mostly dead things that they get from farm donations," said the supervisor, Yoki, "I'm not that big on feeding it though."

"Will it eat live things?" asked Majhal.

"No live prey for that beast." said an icy cold voice from the doorway.

The two men froze and turned to see Olivier Armstrong, the leader of the Asset Containment Unit. She gave them her usual frigid glare as she walked into the room and looked out the window.

"When I was a little girl," she continued, "I had a pet snake. I raised her on dead mice. Nothing but dead mice. One day, my friends came over. They wanted a show. We bought a live mouse and dropped it into the snake's cage. She stared at it for the longest time. The mouse wandered through the cage, thinking 'this is my new home'. And then...STRIKE. It's little heart went fast. Then slow. And then it stopped. And after that, my snake wouldn't look at a dead mouse again. She only wanted live food."

An icy silence fell over the room. Olivier continued.

"Trust me, you don't want this animal to taste things that move and bleed."

\----------------------------

Riza entered the control room of the park. Seated in the many desks and staring at the computer screens were multiple technicians, including Jean Havoc (currently sipping a soda with a stupid grin on his face) and Sheska (currently scanning the security cameras lightly with her eyes).

"How many visitors today?" asked Riza.

"Twenty-five thousand and counting, ma'am." said Sheska.

"Any incidents?"

"We have three kids in the lost and found, guests with a case of heatstroke and some idiot thought it was a good idea to feed ice cream to a Triceratops." said Havoc in swift succession. Riza soon noticed the logo on his shirt.

"What is that?" asked Riza.

Havoc looked down at his "Jurassic Park" shirt.

"You like it? I got it off eBay! It cost a fortune but it was worth it!"

"Do you really think that's a tasteful thing to wear, Havoc?" asked Riza.

"Oh, I know people died there," said Havoc, "but that old park was legit, it didn't need these weird hybrids. It just needed dinosaurs."

Riza just rolled her eyes. 

"Maria called, ma'am," said Sheska, "your nephews are here."

\----------------------------

Ed and Al stepped through the enormous doors of the Innovation Center, the park's gigantic museum. What greeted them was a life-sized Brachiosaurus hologram. Al looked as though Christmas had come early as he immediately started running through the place. Ed shrugged and walked toward the hologram.

"Impressive." he said, before turning to his increasingly hyper brother.

"Does he always get like this?" asked Maria with a smile.

"Nah." said Ed.

Ed soon noticed that Al was running towards a familiar looking blond woman.

"Aunt Riza!" said Al excitedly as he hugged his aunt.

"Hello Alphonse," said Riza smiling at him, "You're so sweet."

"Hey Aunt Riza." said Ed, fairly deadpan.

"Wow," said Riza grinning, "It's been a while hasn't it? Last time I saw you you were only up to my waist!"

Ed gave her a sarcastic smirk.

"When was that, three, four years ago?" asked Riza.

"Seven actually," said Ed, "But you know, close."

Riza smiled and said "Well, I have to go now."

"You're not coming with us?" asked Al. He was giving her a sort of kicked puppy look.

"Don't worry Alphonse," said Riza, "I promise that tomorrow we'll spend the whole day together, okay? I'll take you to the control room and everything. So be good, Maria will take good care of you and I'll see you at six tonight."

"Don't forget!" said Maria, "You have that thing at--"

"Right," interrupted Riza, "I'll see you at nine tonight."

With that she left.

\----------------------------

Riza greeted the park's owner and her grandfather, Grumman, at the heliport. He smiled invitingly.

"Riza!" he said with a hearty smile, "good to see you!"

"Hello, sir."

"Oh come now, Riza! We're family remember! Call me Grandfather. Or Poppop, whichever works better for you!"

"Okay...grandfather." said Riza, still businesslike, "You flew here?" she added, noticing the helicopter he had arrived in.

"I'm earning my license!" he said.

Riza did not like the sound of that.

"Now, let's go see my new dinosaur..."

\----------------------------

Grumman flew haphazardly in the helicopter, leaving Riza and his instructor slightly shaken. He seemed oblivious to all of this.

"So Riza, how is my park doing?"

"Things are going quite well, profits are up, park attendance is skyrocketing and--"

"Riza, you're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"You're doing that thing where you look at things purely from a business perspective. I meant are the guests happy, are the animals enjoying life?"

"Well, I suppose the guests are happy, but I don't know if there's a way for us to gauge the animals' happiness."

"Of course you can! You see it in their eyes! Honestly Riza, you need to relax a little! Remember, I promised Tim Marcoh on his deathbed that I would make this dream of his a reality! He spared no expense he used to say. Remember, the key to a happy life is to know that you are never truly in control!"

"BIRDS!" shouted Riza.

Grumman immediately swerved to avoid the birds flying towards them and continued en route to the Superbius Rex's paddock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Olivier's speech is actually an altered version of a similar speech Katashi Hamada had in an early version of the script.  
> http://itsjurassicworld.tumblr.com/post/124422068441/even-though-this-is-an-old-version-of-the-script


	4. Clearly His First Rodeo

Maria had taken Ed and Al to the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo. Small children were running around, petting and hugging baby dinosaurs. All of the dinosaurs in the area were baby plant-eaters, mainly Triceratops, Apatosaurus and Gallimimus. Al looked out into the crowd to see a little girl named Nina being put on the saddled back of a baby Triceratops. Al couldn't help but feel excited.

"Hey, Ed!" he said loudly, "You want me to lift you up so you can see them?"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" shouted Ed angrily. Al just laughed.

Ed sighed. He looked around to see some girls who were around his age. It made him think of Winry. He decided to take some pictures of the petting zoo for her. Afterward, he felt bored again. He turned around to see Maria leaning on the fence and talking on her phone. 

"No, Denny's not having a bachelor party, all his friends are animals!" she said, sounding annoyed, "Hey, it's my wedding, I think I should be allowed to make the decisions!"

"Hey, Ms. Maria?" asked Ed.

Maria turned to look at him.

"I'll call you back, mom, my boss' nephew is talking to me." said Maria before hanging up and turning to the boy, "Yes, Ed?"

"I'm bored." said Ed, "Can Al and I do something else?"

"I'm not bored!" shouted Al, running over to Ed with starry eyes, "I wanna ride the Triceratops! Can I Ed? Huh? Huh?"

"I'm not dad," said Ed, "and you're not five!"

"I'm the right height! And so are you!"

"Who are you calling a tiny beansprout!?"

"Both of you calm down!" said Maria, "Ed, do you want to do something more entertaining?"

"Yes."

Maria looked around and said "Okay, I'm not supposed to do this, but since you have VIP access, I'm willing to let you go if you like."

"Really?" asked Ed.

"Yes," said Maria, "and if your aunt asks, I'll tell her that we got separated and that I'm looking around for you."

"Thanks, Maria!" said Ed, grabbing his brother's hand.

"And remember to meet me at Ben & Jerry's at five!" once the boys were gone, Maria pulled her phone back out, "Hey mom, I'm back. Anyway, Denny's definitely not having a bachelor party!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Riza and Grumman stood in the viewing area of the Superbius Rex's paddock. Grumman peered through the window, looking at the creature, with its blackish purple scales, large red eyes and long, sharp-toothed snout. It stared back at them.

"It's lovely," said Grumman, "I like it. Can it see us?"

"They say it can sense heat signatures like a snake." said Riza, "Do you think it'll scare the kids?"

"The kids?" scoffed Grumman, "The parents will have nightmares about this creature!"

"Is that good?"

"It's fantastic!" said Grumman, and after some thought he added, "Wasn't there a second one?"

"There was a sibling, the Diablous Rex, that we raised in case this one didn't make it to adulthood."

"What happened to the sibling?"

There was a pause, and Riza said, "He ate it."

The two of them looked at each other.

"Shouldn't security have done something about that?"

"We used to have more security guards, but several were nearly injured and they threatened to quit unless we could ensure their safety. The walls had to be made higher."

"What's that?" asked Grumman. He pointed to some cracks in the window's glass. Riza swallowed and said, "It tried to escape."

"Well then," said Grumman, "I propose you go speak to a man named Roy Mustang."

"I know who he is." said Riza.

"The animals he trains try to escape too. They're smart, so he has to be smarter!"

"He only thinks he's smarter." said Riza under her breath.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Several miles away, a group of large birdlike dinosaurs chased after a pig in the thick undergrowth. The dinosaur in front stood six-feet-tall and had a thick coat of brilliant blue feathers, sort of like a parrot. Behind her were three other dinosaurs, one with red feathers and scars running down her snout, another with white feathers and sharp, focused eyes and a last, smaller one with grey feathers that were fluffier than the others, signifying that she was the youngest. They were Dakotaraptors.

The dinosaurs screeched loudly as the pig evaded their grasp and puffed up their thick feathers in irritation.

"Hey!" shouted a voice from one of the catwalks above. The four dinosaurs looked up at a tall, muscular man with dark eyes and black hair. It was Roy Mustang.

"Eyes on me!" he said.

The raptors all immediately looked up at him, hanging on his every word.

"Good," said Roy, grinning a bit, "Okay now focus, HEY! Pawn, don't sass me like that young lady! Okay, now let's move."

Roy walked along the catwalk as the raptors followed. They were making progress.

"I think this deserves some treats," he said, pulling some dead mice from a leather bag. He looked at each of the raptors and threw one to each of them.

"Okay, now, here's one for you, Pawn!" he tossed one to the small grey one, "Knight!" the red one snatched up the mouse immediately, "Rook!" the white one screeched loudly with enthusiasm, "And lastly," the blue raptor looked up hopefully, "Queen!" the blue one caught her meal, swallowing it and looking at Roy in admiration.

Roy chuckled as his friend and partner in raptor training, Maes Hughes came by to drape an arm around him. Roy's smile quickly faded as he saw the other man present: Raven, the park's head of security. He had that usual smug smirk on his face as he watched all of the interactions between Roy and his Dakotaraptors.

"What an amazing display, Mustang!" said Raven.

"What do you want?" asked Roy.

"These animals!" said Raven, "There's so much potential! Get a few of these behind enemy lines and they'll tear the enemy apart!"

"And then they'll do the same to the idiots who thought it was a good idea to do that in the first place!" said Maes with a smirk.

"Hey," scoffed Raven, "I just saw a bond between man and beast! I'm sure this could work! They're not like military drones that can be hacked or break down! These things would be unstoppable!"

"Technically it's 'man and bird'." said Maes.

"These animals aren't under control, Raven," said Roy, "they have minds of their own. I can't tell you how many times Maes and I were nearly mauled by them. They make their own rules."

"Ah, c'mon, Mustang!" said Raven, "Think about it: Everything in the world is trying to kill the other. We need creatures like this! Think of the possibilities! The potential! The--"

"LOOSE PIG!" shouted a voice, "THERE'S A PIG LOOSE!"

Everyone turned to see Kain Furey, an intern, trying to catch the escaped pig in a net. Suddenly, one of the Dakotaraptors swooped in and snapped up the pig with her jaws, pulling Furey in too. Furey looked up in terror as he saw the raptors glaring at him. Roy immediately leaped into action. He opened the gate and ran towards the raptors, holding out his arms. Maes began to panic.

"Roy no!" shouted a shocked Maes. ACU troopers were pointing tranquilizers at the raptors but Roy called out to them.

"Hold your fire!" he shouted, "If you put twelve amps into these animals they'll never trust me again."

The raptors glared at Roy viciously.

"Stand down," said Roy, focusing on Queen. She just snapped at him.

"Hey! What did I just say? Knight, I see you there, back up!"

The raptors slowly began to calm down. In the confusion, Maes grabbed Furey and pulled him back out. 

"Close the gate." said Roy, calmly but firmly.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" shouted Maes.

"Just do it!" shouted Roy.

"Close the gate!" shrieked a panicked Furey.

Maes reluctantly pressed the button to close the gate. Roy took his chance and bolted for the gate, sliding under it just before it closed, the raptors swiftly lunging towards him as he did so and narrowly missing him.

Heaving a heavy sigh of relief, Roy turned to Furey and said "There's a reason your job is usually open."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed and Al had decided to go to the T. rex feeding next. They watched in the big viewing area as a live goat and a road flare were placed in the enclosure. The T. rex swaggered in, looking impressive. He flashed a sharp toothed grin and fanned out the spikey "crown" of black feathers on his head as he chomped down on the goat, much to the elation of the crowd. Al jumped up and down excitedly as the T. rex greedily gobbled down his meal. Road flare included.

After that, they headed toward the Mosasaurus Feeding Show, where they sat next to each other in the stadium, listening to the announcer on the podium. Ed was looking down at his phone; Winry had sent him a picture of herself in her workshop, posing like a dinosaur and smiling. Ed smiled to himself, wondering if he should send her something in return.

Al, meanwhile was hanging on every word the stadium's announcer was saying.

"Now, the Mosasaurus," said Lyra the announcer, "is thought to have hunted near the surface of the water where it would prey one anything it could sink its teeth into, including turtles, large fish and even smaller mosasaurs! Okay, folks, let's see if she's still hungry after having already eaten today," she added as she pressed a button that sent a dead shark gliding across a large overhead cable, "She's a little shy so be nice and give her a hand when she comes out!"

"ED LOOK!" shouted Al. When Ed looked up he jumped at what he saw.

An absolutely enormous reptile surged from the foaming water, jaws wide open. Ed deduced that it must have been almost sixty-feet-long, dwarfing even the T. rex. Its green and black scales gleamed in the light and its maw was filled with fearsome teeth. Ed snapped a photo as the creature clamped its jaws upon the dead shark and pulled it off its cable, crashing back into the lagoon with a mighty splash, drenching everyone in the stadium. The crowd cheered and clapped. 

"That was awesome!" shouted Al.

Suddenly, the stadium began to sink.

"Hold on tight folks!" continued Lyra, "We'll be giving you an even closer look at our Mosasaurus!"

The stadium lowered into a massive aquarium, where everyone could see the Mosasaurus' full body as she slipped through the water, snapping up whatever was left of the shark and swallowing it. Ed snapped another picture, and smiled at the fact that he now knew what to send Winry.

"Wanna see something else cool?" asked Ed as Al beamed at him.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Envy (the Mosasaurus) is referred to as a girl here because Manga!Envy is genderless.  
> EDIT: Swapped Julia with Lyra. Julia seemed like a random choice.


	5. Superbius Wrecks

Riza drove to Roy Mustang's residence on the island. She dreaded this meeting. Roy was not someone she had enjoyed the company of, for reasons she'd...rather not talk about. Something told her that she would be hearing a lot about it from him.

Predictably, he was working on that motorcycle of his.

Stupid punk.

"Mr. Mustang?" asked Riza.

"My friends call me Roy." smirked Roy.

"Mr. Mustang," said Riza, "We have an attraction."

"That's not what you told me last time we met."

"For the PARK. The genetically modified hybrid I talked about, remember?"

"What, you just went and MADE a new dinosaur?"

"Yes. That's kind of what we do here. Mr. Grumman asked me to consult with you about it."

"You wanna consult here or...in my bungalow?"

Riza ignored that comment.

"He wants you to evaluate the paddock for vulnerabilities."

"Why me?"

"I don't know either, I suppose Mr. Grumman thinks that since you can control the raptors..."

"There you go with control!" said Roy with a grin, "I don't control them. They're like wildfires. I can contain them, and maybe get them to listen to me, but I can never control them. And that's why we never had a second date."

"Excuse me," said Riza, suddenly quite offended, "I never WANTED a second date!"

"Who brings a GUN on a night out?"

"I want to be prepared for any possible eventuality."

"What kind of diet doesn't let you drink alcohol?"

"ALL of them, actually. And what kind of man shows up to a date in boardshorts?"

"We live on a tropical island, it's hot!"

Riza rubbed her temple. They were extremely off-topic.

"Can we just focus on the asset right now?" 

"The asset?"

Roy shook his head. So that's what this was about. She still treated these creatures like they're objects.

"Okay," he said, "I guess it's best for both of us if I do what you do and pretend that these animals are nothing but numbers on a spreadsheet. But they're not. They're alive."

"I'm aware of that." said Riza, calmly.

"You sure don't act like it." said Roy.

\---------------------------------------

Roy and Riza arrived at the Superbius Rex's paddock.

"We've been prebooking tickets for several months now," said Riza, "the park needs a new attraction every few years, similar to the space program. Corporate figured genetic modification would up the wow factor."

"They're dinosaurs, 'wow' enough." said an Roy, matter-of-factly.

"Not according to our focus groups. The Superbius Rex makes us relevant again."

"The 'Superbius Rex'!" scoffed Roy incredulously. It was as if they WANTED something to go wrong.

"We needed something scary AND easy to pronounce," said Riza, "You should hear a four-year-old try to say 'Micropachycephalosaurus'."

"...No you." said Roy.

\---------------------------------------

They stood inside as Yoki and Majhal watched. They stared into the viewing area, waiting for the creature to appear.

"So what's this thing made of?" asked Roy.

"The base genome is a Tyrannosaurus rex." said Riza, "Everything else is classified."

"So you created this thing and you don't even know what it's made of?"

"InGen provides us with genetics and we make them."

There was a pause and Riza suddenly realized something.

"Yoki...is it even in there?"

Yoki looked into the paddock. He then turned to the cameras and thermal sensors.

Nothing.

"Where is it?"

"Hey," said Roy, "were those claw marks always there?"

Riza looked out the window.

"You don't think...?"

For the first time since Roy had met her, Riza looked terrified.

"Oh God..." she said, "It has a tracking implant in its skin, I can track it from the control room."

"It'll take a while for you to get there," said Roy, "why not call from here?"

"I'm not sure about the cell reception here," said Riza, "but I'll try it. In the meantime, I think someone should go down there to look for it."

\---------------------------------------

Roy, Yoki and Majhal entered the paddock and searched for the creature.

"Mr. Mustang," said Yoki, "The wall is forty feet high. Can you really believe that it climbed out?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"What kind of dinosaur they cooked up in that lab."

Back at the viewing area, Riza called the control room hoping desperately that Havoc was there to track the creature.

"We have an asset out of containment." said Riza, trying her best to sound calm. She couldn't do a good job though; the S-Rex was a 47-foot-long, 6 ton creature and a carnivore, so if it got out it could cause untold amounts of damage.

"Repeat: A code 19, asset out of containment!"

Havoc had responded.

"Which one do we need to track?" he asked.

"The Superbius Rex."

Havoc rolled his eyes.

"Already?"

"Just track it already!"

"You're the boss."

Havoc and Sheska both set up the tracker to pinpoint its location. They were astonished.

"Riza," said Havoc.

"What?"

"It's still in the habitat."

"WHAT!?" shouted Riza.

\---------------------------------------

Roy heard his cell phone ring. Picking it up, he saw it was Riza.

"Hey, beautiful," he said, "you kept my number?"

"It's in there!" Riza said, loudly into the phone.

"What?"

"It's in the cage! It's in there with you!"

Before her eyes, Riza saw the Superbius Rex materialize out of seemingly nowhere, growling at Roy, Yoki and Majhal.

The three men stared up in horror at the sight of the dinosaur and all three tried to run.

Majhal was the first victim. The Superbius snatched him up before he could get away. It began ripping him apart with its teeth, and he screamed all the while.

Yoki had gotten ahead of Roy and had made it out the door. Roy turned his head to see the Superbius, munching on one of Majhal's legs, his bones making sickening crunching noises as it did so.

\---------------------------------------

At the control room, Havoc and Sheska tried to leave the door open, only for Grumman to interrupt.

"Close off the door!"

"We can't just leave him in there!" shouted Sheska.

"Just do it!"

\---------------------------------------

Roy managed to slip through the doors just before they closed.

Unfortunately, so did the Superbius.

His front half was stuck in the doorway, but it didn't take long before the door broke away from it.

The titanic beast looked around for its prey. Roy had been clever enough to hide underneath a truck, but Yoki was hiding next to one instead. Roy could easily see the stupidity in this decision. Sure enough, the Superbius saw right through the "disguise" and smashed away the truck Yoki was hiding near.

Yoki took one look at the gaping maw of the dinosaur and knew he was doomed.

CHOMP!

Roy immediately hid his own scent by severing his truck's fuel line and covering himself with oil.

Sure enough, he became essentially invisible to the Superbius.

But now they had bigger problems. As the S-Rex had escaped.

Riza had seen the whole thing. She stared in horror at what she had just witnessed.

Havoc was still trying to talk to her through the phone.

To be continued...


End file.
